Finally Free
by djkats3
Summary: Bonnie love life is miserable can someone help her find true love or she stuck in a miserable love?
1. Chapter 1

Description: Bonnie is living a miserable life can someone help her find the light or she stuck living in misery?

Warning: Relationship abuse . I don't own nothing and sorry for my grammar writing isn't my strongest point.

_**Finally Free**_

**_ Chapter 1 Home_**

_Bonnie was walking to her home from a long day from work. When she about to open the door here come her boyfriend Jeremy opening the door._

_Jeremy: What the fuck Bonnie? Where you've been I've been trying to call for the past hour._

_Bonnie: Sorry Jeremy I been busy with the shop I didn't hear the phone and again I am sorry let go in before we cause a scene._

_Inside the house_

_Jeremy : This is Bull shit Bonnie. Do you think I was born yesterday? who is he?_

_Bonnie: What the fuck you talking about?_

_Jeremy: You know what I'm talking about and then you been coming home at 2 am for the past month or so._

_While he was saying those words he grab on Bonnie arms really hard which causing bruises and slamming her against the wall almost breaking the wall and her back._

_Jeremy : I'm going to say this one more time who is he?_

_Bonnie: And I am going to say this one more time. I don't know what you talking about you need sleep you drunk I can smell alcohol all over and starting acting crazy._

_Jeremy: Crazy!? I'll show you crazy_

_1 hour later of the yelling, screaming, and hitting. Bonnie came out with bruises on the arm, back, and face. She really want to call the police but decide against she didn't want the attention or them asking her questions. she decide go to bed and let it go._

_The next day 2 hours then she normally wake up because now she has to find clothes that cover her _

_bruises and put a lot of make-up to cover bruises on her face. When she got out of the bathroom there was Jeremy phone going off with 2 text messages. Bonnie wasn't sure if she want to read it or not, she didn't _

_want to be one those girlfriend checking her boyfriend things. But the other side of her was curious because who would text someone at 4 am. Lucky she did because there was a text message from a girl name Liz. _

_Bonnie know Liz from a party she saw how Jeremy staring at Liz like she was a goddess or something. Bonnie was so mad about this situations she want to scream cry, hit or all the above but she doesn't she just hurry up ran out of the house as fast she can._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 Surprise_**

Katherine: Finally I've been waiting out here for 30 minutes.

Bonnie: Sorry Kat I just a lot of thing on my mind.

Kathrine: Well that going to change I got a surprise for you at the end of the shift.

End of Shift

Katherine: So do you remember the surprise ?

Bonnie: Yeah

Katherine: Well I won two tickets to New Orleans and I want you come with me.

Bonnie: What the catch?

Katherine: There's no catch I just want to see you have fun and this also a Thank- you gift for hiring me when no one else would hired because of my criminal record. And I want you find someone who can love you than the jackass you got home.

Bonnie: And there the catch you know I love Jeremy.

Katherine: Again this not catch and you and Jeremy got going on it not love and everybody can just scared to say it or do something about it. So are you coming with me or not?

Bonnie think about it 5 minutes she finally agree to go.

Bonnie: Ok when do we go?

Katherine: in 2 months

Bonnie: Great that give me time find someone cover the shop.

Katherine: I got that cover cause I know you will come with me. Her name is Pearl and this her resume and got a daughter name Anna.

Bonnie: How do you know them?

Katherine: Long time ago she hired me on at her shop in New York but it got burn down ever since then she haven't had good luck finding a job with her experience. They will she over experience or she need more training.

While saying this Bonnie was reading Pearl resume and Bonnie was impressed of what she reading and why no one didn't hired her oh well it there lost.

Bonnie: When can she start?

Katherine: when do you want her to start? And can call and tell her .

Bonnie: How about Monday?

Katherine: ok let me ask her?

When Katherine left to see if Pearl and Anna can work. Bonnie was thinking about the trip and Jeremy and his reaction or will she tell Jeremy about the trip or not she decide not now maybe later in a letter or something.

Katherine: She said that will be great.

Bonnie: Great! 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 To date a cook_**

2 month later the trip is finally here. Bonnie make sure Pearl and Anna was comfortable in the shop and night before she make sure she packed up her belonging for the trip lucky Jeremy wasn't home. He Said he going to a friend house but Bonnie know that it not true. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Katherine honking her 1966 Camaro

"Bonnie: I'm coming! shouting out her window

Katherine: Hurry up I'm ready to have fun! shouting back

Bonnie make sure everything was off and wrote a letter to Jeremy that she was going on a business trip and put it on the coffee table so he can see it when he get home.

Bonnie grab her luggage in got in Katherine car for a 4 night and 5 day fun adventure at New Orleans.

Finally arrived in checking in to an expensive hotel called the "French Corner"

Inside Katherine and Bonnie room there was 2 King size bed, a Jacuzzi in the bathroom, free room service and if they want to they can call someone up and give them free massages. All the excitement and traveling made Bonnie growl.

Katherine : I see someone is hungry

Bonnie blushed

Katherine: Oh I know great place to but we got dress a little bit more formal to get in.

Bonnie: okay

20 minutes Bonnie decide to wear a sun dress that goes down to her feet and Katherine decide on a black jumpsuit.

Katherine: You ready?

Bonnie: Yes!

15 minutes they arrive to the restaurant called "Elijah"

Inside Bonnie was so shock how beautiful the place is Katherine had to grab Bonnie hand to get to there table. Bonnie was surprise how Katherine was so calm like she been here before, because not only she seem calm but they got the best seat, an expensive wine they can share, and 3 course meal which was expensive. Bonnie was going ask her if she been here before but Katherine asked a question.

Katherine: So how the halibut?

Bonnie: mmm delicious It is so good to want thank the cook

Katherine: Ok

Bonnie was about to stop Katherine it was already too late. 10 minutes later Katherine came back but not by herself there by her side was a male who was 5'11 reddish blonde hair coming toward her. Bonnie was so shock how gorgeous he was she getting nerves.

Katherine: Bonnie. Klaus. Klaus .Bonnie .

Katherine: Bonnie said she want to thank the cook isn't that right Bonnie.

Klaus: is that right ? Well welcome back anytime you want happily cook for you.

Klaus: kiss Bonnie back her hand and of course Bonnie blushed.

Katherine: Ok how about tomorrow night and tour around New Orleans how that Bonnie?

Bonnie couldn't talk she going out with gorgeous man with an accent and sexy blue eye so the best way to answer was to nod her head yes.

Klaus: I see you at 8

Klaus kiss Bonnie hand one more time left

Katherine: Damn girl you ok?

Bonnie: Yes I don't know what happen I never drool over a guy before not even Jeremy.

Katherine: Well you'll be ok I'm ready to go back definitely someone got a long day tomorrow. They both agreed to go back to the hotel. Katherine decide to pay the bill and of course that made Bonnie curious where Katherine getting all of this money coming from.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Family Ties**_

Few hour before Bonnie date, Katherine decide to help Bonnie get ready for her date by helping her relax and Figuring out what to wear. So at 4 o' clock small lunch

5 o' clock have massage

6:45 decide what to wear

7:15 get ready

When 8 o' clock came around there was a knock at the door.

Katherine: I'll get it! (She open the door at the other side was Bonnie date Klaus)

Katherine: Klaus

Klaus: Katherine

Katherine: Bonnie your date is here!

Bonnie: OK I'll be out in 5 minutes

While Bonnie was still getting ready Katherine and Klaus had quite conversation.

Klaus: Elijah still misses you.

Katherine: Is that right?

Klaus: Yes that right

Katherine: Well that not how I see it. How I see it my ex husband messing around with the maid Hayley then they had a baby together. So I don't know how he misses me when he got another woman to take my spot.

Klaus: Well he does he keep saying Hayley was a mistake he wanted to apologize yesterday at the restaurant but he was afraid to.

Katherine: Yeah right (Trying not to cry)

Klaus was about say something else but Bonnie came out of the bathroom.

Bonnie: How do I look? (Spinning around in her black dress)

Klaus: Beautiful!

Katherine: Amazing!

Bonnie: Great! let go

Bonnie and Klaus was heading out the door when Katherine Stopped them.

Katherine: Hey Klaus you better treat her right and Bonnie have fun but not too much if you catch my drift.

Klaus: Don't Kat she in good hands.

After that they left the hotel and got into a taxi to go to there first destination is jazz bar called "Marcel". Just like Katherine , Klaus also know where the best seat are at where it away from the crowed but close you can see the band.

Bonnie: This place is "Amazing!"

Klaus: Yes it is. (Staring at Bonnie)

Then out nowhere a guy came up at there table.

Marcel: Klaus is that you?

Klaus: Yes it me.

Marcel: Long time no see, And who is this beautiful lady with you?

Klaus: This beautiful lady with me is Bonnie. Bonnie this Marcel a friend of mine from school.

Marcel: Nice to meet you Bonnie. Well let me get my finest wine for the two of you, I'll be right back.

Then he left leaving the couple by themselves.

Bonnie: So how do you know Katherine?

Klaus: Katherine is my brother Elijah ex-wife.

Bonnie:The Elijah that owns the restaurant?

Klaus: Yes that him?

Bonnie was about ask why they not together anymore . Marcel came back with two glasses of his finest wine.

Marcel: This wine is called "Red Bee" try it.

Bonnie took a sip of her wine.

Bonnie:MMm this so delicious you can taste the berries more than the alcohol.

Marcel: I knew you'll like it. Because I know how to pick wine like picking women.

Klaus: You better watch you say Rebekah going kick ass if she hear that.

Marcel: Yeah but Rebekah is way better than most of the female around here she like the rarest piece jewel you can find that why I love her . Well let you guys go have a good night again nice to meet you Bonnie.

Bonnie: Nice meet you too.

Marcel:Klaus

Klaus: Marcel

After that they decide to stay a little bit to have little more wine and dance few. 2 hour later they walking around the town until they stopped at an art gallery. Looking at some picture but one catch Bonnie eye. It was a boy looking sad in a snowy woods.

Bonnie: He look so sad like he lost or trying hide his pain away by a going some where private.

Klaus: That what I was aiming for.

Bonnie: You paint this.

Klaus: Yes I did and there my name right there below the picture

Bonnie: Wow my date is so talented he can cook, paint,and wonder else he can do?

Klaus: I can do this (Kissing Bonnie)

While kissing some was clearing their throat that made them stop kissing and look who interrupted them.

Klaus: Finn

Finn: Hey Klaus and who is this lovely with you?

Klaus: Finn this is Bonnie

Finn: Nice you to meet you Bonnie (Kissing back her hand)

Bonnie: Clockwise

Klaus: Finn is the owner of this art gallery

Bonnie: It's a nice art gallery

Finn: yes it is. Well I have to go check something. Nice meeting you Bonnie

Bonnie: You too.

Klaus and Bonnie decided to stay for few more minutes and they grab some ice cream . After that Klaus have to take Bonnie back to her place before he get he's ass kicked from Katherine. They grab taxi and went back to her hotel. Klaus walked Bonnie back to her door .

Bonnie: Well had great time Thank you

Klaus: You welcome

They was about to kiss again but Katherine open door:

Katherine: Hey do know what time it is young lady you better get your butt in here.

Bonnie: Sorry mom! Bye Klaus see you again.

Klaus: Anytime. (Klaus left)

Katherine hurried up shut the door and ask many Bonnie question and Bonnie gave one answer the sum up the questions.

Bonnie: It was perfect!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Love and Crime**_

_Bonnie was woken up by her cell phone going off. And it was the last person she want to talk to (Jeremy). And of course she press the ignored button and got ready nothing going to rain on her parade._

_Katherine: Good morning Bon_

_Bonnie: Good morning Kitty Kat pouring her some coffee_

_There was knock at the door._

_Katherine: I'll get it _

_At the other side of the door was a Flouriest With two dozen roses._

_The Flouriest: Delivery for Bonnie _

_Katherine: I'll take that ._

_Flouriest: Sign Here _

_Katherine sign and went in;_

_Katherine: Look what lover boy got you._

_Bonnie grab the roses from her and make sure there was a note. And yes it was note and the other side of note was a ticket._

_Katherine: So what does it say?_

_Bonnie: Be ready Friday 8pm and a ticket to see "The Phantom of Opera"_

_Katherine: oh really? You know what that means?_

_Both: Shopping!_

_The next day the girls trying find the perfect dress. Until Bonnie saw the dress she was looking for. (It the dress she worn at her prom but dark reddish color)._

_Friday night: Bonnie got ready for her date, she make sure everything in place._

_There was knock at her door. Bonnie the door and there at the other side was Klaus wearing a suit and tie but only different was his shirt almost same color as her dress. (how ironic)_

_Bonnie: Wow you look handsome_

_Klaus:You don't look bad yourself(kissing on her cheeks)_

_Klaus: You ready to go?_

_Bonnie: Yes I am_

_Klaus: Let go our chariot awaits!_

_When they got outside there was a white limo parked in the front of the hotel. _

_Klaus: lady first_

_Bonnie went in and then Klaus and off they go._

_After the Opera the decide to walk little bit before going back to hotel._

_Bonnie: Wow that was incredible._

_Klaus: You welcome.|_

_Bonnie: Do you want to go back to my place?_

_Klaus: I love too and trust me I really do, but I have to help my mother with something . She'll kill me if I don't show up sorry love._

_Bonnie:Oh OK . But own me big time._

_Klaus: Oh it's big alright._

_Bonnie: well I see that one day _

_Klaus: Maybe tomorrow?_

_Bonnie: OK_

_Klaus: Oh look at the time let me take you home: and the sooner I leave ,the sooner I get back to you for with a huge surprise._

_Back at the hotel Klaus bonnie was having a make-up session at the door. When Katherine walking toward them._

_Katherine: I see someone having a good time!_

_Bonnie: Katherine I didn't hear you._

_Katherine: Oh bet isn't right lover boy_

_Klaus: I don't kiss and tell see you tomorrow Bonnie _

_( Bonnie nodded)._

_Klaus: bye Katherine._

_Katherine: Bye love boy!_

_Katherine and Bonnie went in._

_Katherine: How was the Opera?_

_Bonnie: It was incredible_

_Bonnie: where did you go? Let me guess you went to go see Elijah._

_Katherine: No! And did know about Elijah?_

_Bonnie: Klaus told me, but he never told me what happen between you and him._

_Katherine: Well we was married then that bastard cheated on me with our maid and then they had child together. Now I'm here having fun and he's there being miserable. Let talk about how your night went with some a bottle of wine._

_After 2 hour talking and drinking. Katherine decide she wanted to get ready for bed. Bonnie was about to do the same when there knock at the door._

_Bonnie: Who be knocking someone door at fucking 2am_

_Bonnie: Who is it?_

_No response she walk to the door to see who it was through the peep hole._

_Bonnie: Jeremy!? (She open the door)_

_Bonnie: Jeremy what you doing down here?_

_Jeremy: I should you the same question. This doesn't look like business trip to me. And what fuck you got on ? Look like you was on date with some one._

_Bonnie: Like I said I' m on a business trip_

_Jeremy: You're lying( grabbing and shacking her)_

_Bonnie: OK with a friend. She won tickets to come down here. And yes I 'm dating some one who treat me like woman and not a piece of shit. _

_After she said she felt a sting on her face._

_Jeremy: Shut the fuck up and go pack we leaving._

_Bonnie: No I 'm not going with you _

_Jeremy: Yes you are( Grabbing at her neck)_

_Katherine: Leave her alone (holding her small pistol)_

_Jeremy: Stay off It_

_Katherine: No leave her alone before I shoot you. Walking toward bonnie _

_Jeremy: And I Said Go Away! Punch Katherine In face._

_He Punch Katherine and the face she was_**_unconscious. And the gun flew across next to Bonnie feet Bonnie grab the gun pointed at Jeremy _**

**_Bonnie: Leave her alone( and shot Jeremy)_**

**_Katherine got up and rushed to Bonnie side._**

**_Katherine: You OK_**

**_Bonnie just nodded_**

**_Katherine: OK well we need to go before the cops get here and clean up best as can._**

**_Bonnie just nodded again because she was still in shock._**

**_They did what have to do and the cops finally show up and arrest them both._**

**_They both was in prison for three years. Bonnie doesn't know how Katherine got same time considered her record wasn't all that great but who care they got each other at the end. _**

**_Klaus got married to girl name Sophie and a child together. Yeah bonnie was sadden to hear the news but those years in prison made her stronger, wiser, and most importantly she was finally free._**

**_Katherine: So where should we go now?_**

**_Bonnie: How about Vegas I never been to Vegas_**

**_Katherine: OK Vegas here we come!_**


End file.
